random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Bunker Clues
A episode! Anyone can edit! 'Start!' (Logo comes up) ACF: We failed we lost the war. Bob: And now there is more. MP: But were in a new place. Kh2: Our Bunker's now in space. Gaepora: (in tub) La La La La La La Laaaaaaaa. Bob: And this one will not blow. Everyone: The Bunker 2.0. Gaepora: (in background) Yeah I like this!! ACF: We have everything and more. MP: This ones better than before. Kh2: For what we do, it is worth- ML123: To do anything for our planet Earth. Bob: And this one will not blow. ACF: Because were in-? Everyone: The Bunker 2.0 Space Core: SPAAAAAA- (gets smashed by Blue's paw) 'Now, the game!' Kh2: Now, a moment of silence in memory of the space core. (Funeral music played on steel drums and kazoos plays) Bingbang32: *sniffs* He was a good thing.......... anyone for pizza? Michelangelo: GET A PIZZA! (the cast eat pizza) Bingbang32: Now, who ki- ???: I did! Bingbang32: *turns around, and gasps* (We see Steve and Blue) Lampy: Hey........ you're the fourth wall breakers from TV! (4th wall breaks) 4th Wall: God motherf ing characters! Steve: Let's go inside! Steve: What do we want to play? Blue: *puts her pawprint on the screen* Steve: A game of Bl- SunsetShimmerFan: Bunker Clues.... right? Steve: Yeah! I need a notebook! Sidetable: Blue's Clues, I'm soooooooooihfdsjxhsduskjaIWskjkJjjooooooooooooooooo- (Steve puts his hand in, and his hand goes straight thru the notebook!) Steve: Wait....... what's happening? (Sidetable teleports away) Steve: D mn! SunsetShimmerFan: Look what i got! ' BEHOLD! THE MIGHTY DRY-ERASE HANDY-DANDY NOTEBOOK!' Moon Snail: I was a fomer Zangoose, then a fat old man, and now a pony, and I remember this! Steve: That notebook is ok. (starts song) Oh, OK, so, (to play Bunker Clues) we got to find a.. uh, uh... Viewers: Pawprint! Steve: Pawprint, right! Cause that's the first... Viewers: Clue! Steve: Yeah, then we put it in our...notebook. Steve: 'Cause they're Bunker Clues, Bunker Clues! Viewers: Bunker Clues! Steve: We gotta find another pawprint, that's the second clue. We put it in notebook 'cause they're whose clues? Steve and Blue: Bunker Clues! Viewers: Bunker Clues! Steve: We gotta find the last pawprint, that's third clue. We put it in our notebook 'cause they're Blue's Clues, Steve, Blue, Viewers, and everyone else in The Bunker 2.0, even Moon Snail: Bunker Clues! Steve: You know what we do! Sit down in our thinking chair and think..........think...........think. 'Cause when we use our minds, we take a step at a time, we can do... Blue: Ruff. Steve: Anything..... Blue: BOW! Steve: That we wanna do! (song ends). Now, let's go look for some Bunker Clues! (runs off-screen) (cut to the kitchen, as Steve walks in, he then stops and sees Moon snail making a Grilled Cheese) Steve: Hi Moon snail! Moon snail: I hate noodles. Steve: You hate noodles? Moon snail: In a way....... sort of- uhhhhhhh? (We see a clue on the butter) Kids: A Clue, A Clue! (close up on Steve's eyes) Steve: fawk the clue (walks backwards) (we see the clue on the butter, again) Kids: A Clue, A Clue! Steve: Yeah, a juice! (pulls a bottle of Caffeine-Free Mountain Dew out of nowhere and drinks it) Kids: No, a clue! Steve: What.... (sees clue) Oh! It's a clue, on the butter! You now what we need (reaches into pocket) our dry-erase, Handy-Dandy- (pulls out the notebook) Kids: NOTEBOOK! Steve: Yeah! (he takes out the dry-erase crayon and opens up to the first page) (Cut to the page, as Steve draws the butter) Steve: So, a stick of butter. So we draw a oval, then we draw 4 rectangles on the top and the sides. We add lines so it looks like it's melting, and you get, butter! (The clue comes to life (gaining a face in the proccess) and sings) Butter: I'm a butter, (EXTREMLEY LOUD) IMMA BU-(Steve closes the notebook on the butter) (cut to Steve holding the notebook) Steve: So what does Blue want with...... a stick of butter. Butter: -TTER! IMMA A THING GOOD FOR ALL YA SNA-(goes back into notebook) Steve: We better find some more Bunker Clues! (runs off) (Steve runs through the Bunker hallway, and we see Inspector Carmelita Fox) Inspector Carmelita Fox: I'm Inspector Carmelita Fox. I was here to find a certain raccoon. I'm Inspector Carmelita Fox. Category:Blue's Clues Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes